


Demasiadas preguntas

by ZhaoWang



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Angst, Crying, Drama, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoWang/pseuds/ZhaoWang
Summary: Goro se despierta pensando que tienen que arreglar aquella realidad, pero resulta que alguien tomó la decisión que no se esperaba. Decide ir en busca de preguntas, pero quien tiene que responderlas no aparece.Y eso le rompe por completo.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7
Collections: Goro Big Bang 2020





	Demasiadas preguntas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la versión en español de este fic.
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho y que lo disfrutéis. 
> 
> [English version here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853643)

…

Me desperté realmente confuso. No recordaba en qué momento me había acostado la noche anterior. Quería pensar que había caído rendido sobre mi escritorio aquella noche, o algo del estilo. Aún así, me desperté sobre una destartalada cama, como cualquier persona normal.

Aquel día íbamos a ir a aquel palacio extraño. Si, íbamos a romper la nueva realidad que aquel hombre había creado con unos poderes increíbles que había conseguido. ¿Como un hombre que parecía ser de buena fé había conseguido algo como eso? Me ponía de los nervios.

No era el momento para dedicarme a pensar en eso. Tenía que prepararme para vivir aquel nuevo día, desayunar con fuerza, y ese tipo de cosas. La cosa es que, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa de siempre, me quedé aún más confuso.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Recordaba que en aquel ático se solían encontrar todos los Phantom Thieves antes de ir a algún palacio o de ir a investigar mementos. Es más, ese ático era la vivienda provisional de aquel estúpido líder que tanto me cabreaba mirar.

O algo así.

El problema que tenía era que no sabía qué narices hacía allí. Y sólo además. Ni rastro del gato, ni rastro del líder. Allí solo estaba yo. Ni si quiera veía el ordenador, o la videoconsola. Es más, había cosas mías sobre la mesa. Todo estaba realmente impoluto, mucho más que nunca antes cuando había ido. 

Decidí levantarme. Tenía que investigar que hacía durmiendo en un sitio ajeno. No quería pensar que había pasado la noche con ese chico. Posiblemente, si eso pasara, él dormiría en el sofá. Esperaba eso, vamos. 

Aún en pijama, bajé las escaleras y solo estaba aquel dueño de la cafetería. Me gustaba mucho su café, en realidad. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tomarme uno antes de ir a por Maruki. Me acerqué a él, dispuesto a saludarle, cuando, sucedió.

-Buenos días, Goro.

¿Goro? Esa fue mi pregunta. ¿Como ese hombre tenía la confianza conmigo de llamarme por mi nombre? Me resultó tan extraño como espeluznante. 

-¿Buenos días? -dije, nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estuviste hasta tarde estudiando? 

Cada vez empezaba a sospechar más de aquel día. 

-¿Puedes ponerme un café? -ignoré su pregunta.

-Sí, claro. Ya te lo estaba preparando.

Cada frase me daba más idea de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Es más, empezaba a teorizar yo mismo sobre ello y, si mi suposición era cierta, iba a asesinar a ese líder de pacotilla.

Sojiro Sakura, el dueño de bar, me preparó como pedí aquel café riquísimo que allí preparaban. Extrañamente me gustaba mucho su sabor, se le daba genial y era algo que mi cuerpo agradecía aquella mañana. 

Mientras tanto, él se quedaba quieto mirando la televisión, sin decir mucho más que comentar lo que pasaba. Hablaba de lo estúpidas que eran las noticias últimamente, como sobre qué un delfín ha saltado en el acuario de no sé dónde, o como han abierto una nueva tienda de pasteles en formas raras. Noticias realmente absurdas. 

Hasta hace poco, hablaban sin parar de Shido, mi padre. Deberían seguir hablando de él, pero ese día no dijeron absolutamente nada de él. 

-¿Has terminado ya? -preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias -intenté sonreír también-. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Ahí fue cuando mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. 

-¿Desde cuándo un padre cobra a un hijo en su propio negocio?

Y ahí estaba. Estaba en lo cierto. El líder de pacotilla había decidido aceptar la realidad de Maruki. Una realidad llena de felicidad y esperanza donde todo es precioso y bonito y nada es malo. Solo quiero vomitar.

Y ya no solo es que él haya aceptado que el juego de aquel hombre sea correcto, es que ha cambiado totalmente mi vida. Era el hijo de un regente de un bar, que cuida a una chica que no sale de casa, y que dejaba vivir en su ático al líder de un grupo de ladrones fantasma dispuestos a cambiar el corazón maligno de la gente.

Ahora bien, tenía que analizar un poco la situación. ¿Por qué decidió, ya no solo aceptar a Maruki, si no cambiar mi vida totalmente? 

-Ah, si, perdona.

Tenía que fingir en esta realidad un poco. Este hombre no se merecía mi desprecio, y debía acumularlo para echarlo encima de dos estúpidos seres humanos en cuanto los viese.

-Por cierto, ¿que sabes de Amamiya? -pregunté.

-¿Quién? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Eso sí que me dio miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Hasta qué punto había cambiado el mundo que hasta a él mismo ha tenido que cambiar? 

-¿No ha venido nunca por aquí? Un chico de pelo revuelto y negro. Suele llevar gafas. Alto y guapo. 

-No. Ni lo he visto por el barrio. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Es mi rival, pero no podía decirle eso.

-Algo así, sí. ¿No te suena? -insistí.

-No. ¿Es que ha desaparecido o algo?

-Supongo que sí. No sé nada de él, y ha hecho algo terrible. Quería hablar con él de ello. 

-Pues te toca esperar a que aparezca. Si no, siempre puedes hablar con sus padres para saber dónde está.

No sabía quiénes eran sus padres. No sabía dónde vivía, no sabía donde podía estar. ¿Nadie creía que si estuviera seguro de todo eso le llamaría corriendo? Además, ¿quien asegura que si le llamaba, él iba a querer hablar conmigo?

Me levanté del sitio, agradeciendo aquel café. No iba a dejar de alabar aquella bebida mañanera. Me encantaba. Luego subí arriba directamente y busqué ropa para cambiarme. Al menos, Maruki no cambió mi estilo de vestir. ¿Te imaginas que me cambia toda la ropa con pantalones y camisetas de deporte? Prefiero estar muerto.

Es más, eso es como debería estar. Muerto. Soy consciente y recordaba el último momento de mi vida incluso estando vivo en ese momento. Recordaba como una bala me dió y acabó con mi vida. Supongo que aceptar la nueva realidad significaba darme una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué Amamiya y Maruki decidieron dármela? Era un asesino. He matado a mucha gente, entre ellos a la madre de Futaba o el padre de Okumura. No son pocos a los que les he causado una desconexión mental.

En realidad, ojalá hubieran sido menos. 

Me cambié y vestí, como siempre solía hacerlo. La verdad es que no sabía el contexto de por qué, aunque fuera el hijo de Sojiro Sakura, vivía en el ático desastroso. Debería vivir en la misma casa que Futaba. 

Ya cambiado y arreglado, salí de casa. Me abrigué bien, era Febrero y estábamos en pleno invierno.

Mi destino era Odaiba, directo a la puerta del palacio de Maruki. Esperaba que alguien más se diera cuenta de que todo estaba estúpidamente diferente de nuevo. Solo viendo a Sojiro, estaba seguro de que pasaría con todo lo demás. 

Bajé las escaleras y allí estaba mi segunda confirmación. Futaba con Wakaba. Exactamente, estaba viva. A Maruki se le daba genial revivir a los muertos. 

-¡Buenos días, hermanito! 

Segunda acción de Maruki: darme una hermana.

-Buenos días -respondí.

Futaba era un Phantom Thief. Si ella misma no se acordaba de que íbamos a por Maruki, y más aún viendo a Wakaba sentada con ella desayunando tan tranquilas, daba por hecho que la misión quedaba completamente cancelada. 

-¿Has dormido mal? -preguntó Futaba, levantándose para mirarme.

-Algo así. No te preocupes. 

-Bueno… -dudó-. Oye, papá, mamá y yo vamos a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Quieres venirte?

Maruki no solo me había dado una familia a mí, si no también parecía habérsela dado a Sojiro. En este sentido, aunque no estaba bien porque no era la realidad, no me disgustaba del todo el resultado. Creo que no todos tienen por qué tener una familia vacía y mala.

-La verdad es que tengo planes para hoy. Espero que no os moleste. 

-No, claro que no -Sojiro se metió en la conversación -Pásatelo bien. Avisa cuando vuelvas, que voy a hacerte hoy la copia de la llave de la cafetería.

-Sí, tenemos mucho que agradecerte, Goro-kun -escuchar la voz de Wakaba era algo espeluznante-. Si no fuera porque te has mudado aquí, no podríamos vivir en casa todos.

Vale, Wakaba se había casado con Sojiro. Sin duda. 

-No importa, de verdad. Ese sitio me gusta.

Y no mentía.

-No sé cómo puede gustarte -Sojiro se reía- Pero, en fin, voy a dejarte en paz. Pásalo bien hoy.

Salí del Leblanc tan rápido como podía. Decidí seguirles la corriente a aquellos afectados esa falsa realidad. Yo solo quería respuestas de aquel líder de pacotilla, porque él solo tenía que decirle a Maruki que íbamos a por él. Él no tenía que aceptar esta realidad. 

¿Qué fue lo que habló con Maruki para que eso se llevase a cabo de esa manera?

Como dije, me dirigí a Odaiba. Iba a ser un camino largo, pues no estaba cerca. En el metro, observaba bien a la gente que iba por allí. Al ser domingo, no había mucha gente dentro. Lo que sí había eran muchos más turistas de lo que creía. 

Tras una hora perdida viajando, más o menos, llegué a mi destino. Allí estaba el palacio de Maruki. Cuando llegué, miré mi teléfono en busca de la aplicación que me permitiría entrar en aquel lugar, pero para mi sorpresa, había desaparecido de mi teléfono.

No era una aplicación que podías descargar en la tienda del móvil. No, eso aparecía solo, y en este caso había desaparecido del todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Maruki era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber eliminado el metaverso entero o solo poder controlarlo él a su gusto?

Busqué y busqué entre todas las aplicaciones de mi teléfono, y nada. Nada de nada.

-Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí, Akechi-san.

Escuchar a alguien llamarme como solían hacerlo era música para mis oidos. Miré, un poco desesperado, a ver quién me había llamado por mi apellido de siempre, cuando pude visibilizar aquella cabellera roja. Eso sí, amarrada en una coleta, como Kasumi, y no como Sumire.

-Yoshizawa-san. Por primera vez en mi vida, me alegro muchísimo de ver a alguien.

-No sé si tomármelo como halago.

-Algo así -dije, nervioso-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Habíamos quedado hoy para despertar a Maruki, ¿no? -se notaba la duda en su cara-. En cambio, mis padres han pasado otra vez a tratarme como Kasumi y dar por muerta a Sumire. Creía que era mi propia realidad, pero está visto que ha vuelto a cambiar todo el mundo.

Menos mal que alguien estaba en el mismo lado que yo.

-Amamiya tiene que haber hablado algo con Maruki para que esto pase. Yo ahora soy hijo de Sojiro y hermano de Futaba. No se habla de Shido en la tele, y vivo donde Amamiya solía vivir.

-Espera. ¿Amamiya-senpai no está en el ático? -preguntó-. ¿No le has visto?

-No, pero estoy seguro de que es consciente de que el mundo ha cambiado. 

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?

-Es solo una corazonada. Si nosotros dos hemos vuelto a resistir al cambio, él también tiene que ser consciente de ello.

-Pero yo lo resistí porque ya estaba en el cambio. Yo ya estaba en esa realidad antes que cualquiera. Esta vez debería haber vuelto a ser cien por cien Kasumi, pero no. 

Me quedé pensando unos segundos.

-¿Y si Maruki se hubiese equivocado de nuevo? 

-¿O puede que nos estuviera dando otra oportunidad?

La opción de Yoshizawa no era del todo descabellada, pero creía que Maruki simplemente había cometido un error. Nos dio una fecha, un ultimátum, y ya había pasado esa fecha.

-El problema no es solo Maruki. Amamiya ha desaparecido. No sabemos en qué parte del mundo puede estar y tenemos que preguntarle demasiadas cosas como para dejarlo así.

-¿Él no llegó hasta aquí desde un pueblo? ¿Puede que se haya mudado de nuevo a su casa? 

-Es una posibilidad, pero no sé dónde está ese pueblo. No sé en qué zona vive, no sé cómo es su casa.

-¿Y has probado a llamarlo a su número? Me acuerdo de cuál es, ¿podría probar?

Yoshizawa cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar números, dando a llamar justo después. Lo gracioso del asunto es que, cuando dio el tono de llamada, el móvil que empezó a sonar fue el mío.

En efecto, el número de su móvil era el mío en la nueva realidad. De verdad, todo nos lo ponía difícil. 

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo ella.

-Yo si. Me lo esperaba. 

Esta realidad se escapaba de mis manos. Me costaba mucho pensar en cosas de la verdadera realidad, como si esta me estuviera afectando también. Encima, cada cosa que habían cambiado eran ilógicas y sin sentido, y yo necesitaba respuestas. 

Y me cabreaba al no encontrarlas. Soy un gran detective, y no encontraba el resultado a algo tan estúpido. 

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? No sabemos dónde puede estar Amamiya-senpai -dijo Yoshizawa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenemos que buscar a Maruki. Ya no solo tenemos que derrotarlo, si no que necesito respuestas sobre por qué lo ha hecho así -me crucé de brazos también. 

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Te preguntas por qué eres el hijo del jefe? ¿Puede que sea porque Shido no exista en este mundo?

-Pero tengo una madre real. ¿Ya no tengo su sangre?

-Ni idea. Vamos a buscar a Maruki y preguntarle.

Tras un rato de pensar y dar vueltas por Odaiba, no encontramos ni rastro de ninguno de los dos. No sabíamos cómo acceder al palacio, pues ni esforzándonos mucho nuestros Personas nos hacían caso. Era como si estuvieran profundamente dormidos.

Al final acabó llegando el mediodía, y decidimos parar para comer. En realidad, nunca había sido alguien que necesitase descansar, pero cada vez recordaba cosas, sentía como si el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Exacto, empezaba a comprobar que en algún momento iba a olvidar la verdadera realidad. Pude ver cómo a Yoshizawa le estaba pasando lo mismo. A veces era Sumire, y otras era Kasumi.

Teníamos tiempo limitado, y aún así paramos para comer.

Viendo lo que estaba sucediendo, cogí una servilleta y apunté dos nombres. Uno era el del líder, y otro era el de Maruki. Temía que en alguna parte del día olvidase sus nombres, y hacerlo sería un total fracaso.

Después de comer, Sakamoto nos mandó un mensaje a ambos en un grupo. "No os olvidéis de que esta tarde tenemos planes. Nos vemos en la arcade de Akiba". En realidad estaba mucho peor escrito, pero creo que nadie entendería las cosas como las puso. Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados. 

Fuimos directos a Akihabara después de comer. Si Maruki estaba en alguna parte, era cerca de nosotros. Seguro que nos observaba de algún modo y desde algún sitio.

En cuanto llegué, pensé en cuántas veces había estado en Akihabara: dos o tres. No me atraían todas esas cosas que tanto le gustaban a los jóvenes de mi edad. No leía manga, no jugaba a videojuegos. Era un chico convencional, me gustaba el billar, el ajedrez y trabajar. Tenía un teléfono de milagro, y alguna vez había jugado al arcade, pero ya está. No era un experto en tecnología. 

Aún así, mi parte de la nueva realidad estaba contándome sobre qué Futaba insistía en que jugara a cosas con ella y que disfrutase de algunas cosas que ella disfrutaba. Si, ya no solo es sorprendente que me lo plantease, si no que claramente el poder de ese doctor me estaba afectando según pasaba el día. Tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Solo necesitaba unas cuantas respuestas.

En el arcade estaban Sakamoto Ryuuji, aquel chico mal hablado con el pelo rubio pollo, Takamaki Ann, una joven modelo medio japonesa y buena amiga del rubio, y Kitagawa Yusuke, un artista excéntrico. He intentado definirlos lo mejor que he podido. Yo resuelvo casos, no hago amigos.

-Hey, Kasumi, Goro. ¿Qué pasa? 

Este también me llamaba "Goro". 

-Me sorprende que vengáis juntos -dijo Ann, entre risitas.

-Nos hemos encontrado de camino. No saques conclusiones -soné bastante serio.

Yoshizawa era guapa, pero no era mi tipo. Para nada.

-Bueno, tío, no te mosquees. Ann lo dice en broma -Sakamoto se reía.

No me había mosqueado, solo que no estaba de humor.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí? -preguntó Yoshizawa. 

-Pues jugar, por supuesto. Lo único que Makoto y Haru se retrasan -Ann miró el reloj.

-Últimamente están estudiando mucho para los exámenes de acceso para la universidad. Es más, no entiendo cómo estás tú aquí tan relajado -dijo Yusuke, mirándome.

-No es que saque malas notas. No estoy preocupado por ese examen -dije, sincero-. Puedo con todo. 

No, no podía con todo. Maldita realidad bonita y sin problemas que estaba atrapándome.

-¿Y Morgana? ¿Le habéis avisado? -preguntó Yoshizawa.

Con que el gato existe también.

-Aún no se ha comprado un móvil. ¿Como ha podido estar toda la vida sin uno? -Sakamoto se reía.

-¿Quizás porque antes fuera un gato?

Si, eso lo dije yo, sin caer en la cuenta de que ahora mismo estábamos en otra realidad. Menos mal que estos chicos eran tontos y se tomaron esto como si fuera una broma. Se rieron. 

-¿Te imaginas? Menudo disparate sería. 

-No entiendo la similitud de no llevar teléfono y ser un gato, pero imaginarme a Morgana siendo un gato es muy gracioso -Yusuke se reía también.

Si si, imaginaroslo. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos y ha sido la mar de insufrible. Que eso me hace pensar en que él podría saber dónde está el líder. Él podría conocer aún la respuesta. 

-En fin, creo que Futaba le había dicho que estábamos aquí. Como se pasa el día en el Leblanc, es fácil saber dónde está -Sakamoto se reía.

-¿Futaba? Ella iba a venir por Akihabara con mis padres -dije.

Que raro sonaba eso aún.

-Ya. Se uniría cuando terminasen. ¿No te ha dicho nada? Mira que ahora sois hermanos -Ann se rió.

-Qué va. Tenía unos asuntos que atender esta mañana.

-Vaya, vaya. Que misterioso suenas, tío. 

Sin querer responder sobre mis pensamientos, decidí seguir el plan que tenían. Jugar a juegos de arcade, y poco más. No sabía cómo Yusuke se había acoplado al grupo si estaba en otro instituto. No sabía cómo había llegado.

Estaba bastante confuso con todo y me dispuse a investigar un poco en las conversaciones que tenían entre ellos. Solo con escucharles podría sacar deducciones de cómo estaba el mundo en ese momento.

Una de sus conversaciones eran sobre un examen de a saber qué. Yusuke estaba realmente interesado en el tema, y eso que estudiaba en otro sitio diferente al de los demás. Por ello, en cuanto pude, entre juego y juego, pregunté.

-Una pregunta, Kitagawa-san. ¿Cómo conociste a estos dos? 

Los tres se miraron entre ellos.

-¿No te lo hemos contado nunca? -dijo Ann, riéndose-. Él me manchó la ropa de pintura. En clase, poco antes de que acabara el descanso.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso.

-La cosa es que, cuando íbamos al baño, nos tropezamos con Ryuuji. 

No podía creerme la historia que se habían montado. Ya podrían haber hecho algo mejor y más sorprendente, teniendo la oportunidad. Dado que Sakamoto y Amamiya se conocieron entrando al palacio, tenían que buscar una alternativa más idiota para ellos tres solos.

-Y yo que estaba tranquilo en el pasillo, y me encuentro con una tía llena de pintura.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -pregunté.

-Me reí como nadie, pero luego me giré para ver si podía ayudar. 

-¿Y ya?

-Bueno, tú nos uniste más que con eso, ¿no recuerdas?

¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy yo quien unió al grupo?

-No. 

-¿No recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Miré hacia otro lado. No quería indagar en el yo de la nueva realidad, por si me hundía del todo en él. 

-Goro, qué raro estás -dijo Takamaki, mirándome.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo Yoshizawa, acercándose preocupada.

-Sí, si. Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. 

Vale, al menos había sacado algo en claro. Yusuke iba al Shujin junto a los otros dos. Claro, si fuese a otro instituto, ¿como narices se habían conocido?

Tenía que sacar ahora donde me habían conocido a mí, aunque me daba algo de miedo hacerlo.

-Nos conocimos en el Leblanc mientras ayudabas al jefe -empezó a contar Ann-. Buscábamos una tienda de segunda mano y nos encontramos con Morgana, que estaba repartiendo folletos en Yogen. Nos apeteció mucho tomar algo y fuimos hacia allí. En cuanto entramos, supimos quien eras por haberte visto en el instituto. 

-Apenas nos habíamos conocido y solo íbamos a por cosas para un proyecto de nuestro instituto, pero gracias a ti decidimos conocernos más y más.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque nos invitabas a que volviéramos. Querías que estuviéramos contigo, como tus amigos.

¿Amigos? ¿Yo? 

-Luego se unió Morgana, que va por libre como veis -Sakamoto se reía.

-Makoto y tú vais a la misma clase y la invitaste a tomar un café -Takamaki parecía imaginarse cosas.

Acababa de descubrir que yo también iba al Shujin. Ahora todo tenía algo más de sentido. 

-Y Makoto invitó a Haru -continuó hablando Ann-. A Futaba ni la cuento ya que está claro que ella viene aparte.

Si Wakaba seguía con vida, Futaba no se mudaría con Sojiro y sería adoptada por él. Aún así, ya que se han casado el jefe y su madre, ella es también una Sakura. Como yo. 

Goro Sakura, me tengo que reír.

En fin, había conseguido que me contasen como se habían conocido todos sin que sonase raro de más. 

-Y nosotros nos conocimos en el metro -dijo Yoshizawa-. Y empezamos a hablar más el día de la limpieza del parque. 

Vaya recuerdo más exacto. Ella me miró, regalándome una sonrisa y una mirada que recordaba bien, pero que nunca antes era para mi. Ya sabéis para quién iba.

Estaba perdiendo a mi única aliada en esta nueva realidad. Sentía como ella se hundía más y más. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan inseguro. No sabía cuándo la nueva realidad acabaría por atraparme al completo y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarla. Encima me pasaría toda la vida sin respuestas sobre por qué actuaron así.

Y más aún, no quería que me atrapase nada mientras él sigue en paradero desconocido. Necesitaba verle. 

¿Dónde narices estaba Maruki? Necesitaba hablar con él también, porque sabía seguro dónde se encontraba el líder.

-Hey, Yoshizawa -le llamé, hablando en bajo-. ¿Recuerdas a Maruki? 

-Aún si, pero me está costando recordarlo bien.

-Es como si algunos recuerdos pesasen más de la cuenta -me rasqué la cabeza.

-Sí. Es una buena definición. De todas maneras, empiezo a creer que tiene que estar cerca de nosotros. Debe saber lo que nos pasa perfectamente. 

-Lo que me extraña es que nos esté cambiando poco a poco cuando sabe perfectamente que puede hacerlo de golpe. Un chasquido de dedos y estamos en su realidad.

-Sigo pensando que puede que nos esté dando una oportunidad -dijo, tímidamente.

-Eso o está jugando con nosotros. 

-No lo sé, Maruki no es así. Él solo quiere la felicidad de todos. No entiendo por qué querría hacernos pasarlo mal.

Yoshizawa no se equivocaba. Él solo quería el bien para todos. No estaba de acuerdo con un mundo perfecto, pero entendía por qué todos preferían eso. En cambio yo, solo pensaba que debería pagar por la vida corrupta y malvada que yo mismo había creado, y eso no podría ser en la realidad de Maruki.

¿Por qué el líder quiso que yo tuviera una vida feliz?

-Yoshizawa.

-Dime, Sakura-senpai.

La perdí, en escasos segundos desde que terminamos la otra conversación. Solo pude poner mi cara de rabia, pues él estaba ganandome.

Todo eso confirmaba que Maruki estaba allí.

Miré a todas partes, mientras que aquella despistada y atrapada chica me miraba confusa. Normal, me había puesto realmente nervioso. 

-¿Pasa algo?

-No te preocupes. Solo voy a salir un momento. Vuelvo luego, ¿vale?

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte ni avisar a nadie más, fui directo a la puerta del arcade y salí para asomarme a ella en busca de aquel hombre. 

A primera vista no vi a nadie, pero cuando me fijé pude ver a un hombre con pelo castaño y una gorra, andando apresurado por la calle. Pensé que era él en cuanto lo vi, por lo cual intenté seguirlo. 

Fui a paso rápido. No quería correr y llamar la atención. Si me veía que estaba tras él, también correría. Por ahora, solo le pude ver andando deprisa. Tampoco era muy raro que él estuviera haciendo esto para que yo le siguiera, por alguna razón, pero quién sabe. No iba a pensar mucho en cuántas posibilidades había de todas las cosas que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

Se metió en un callejón. Seguirle ahí era bastante cantoso, pero no me quedaba otra o lo perdería. Me metí intentando no ser visto y evitar que se escapase corriendo. Tampoco había mucha gente justo por esa callejuela. 

En cuanto salió a una calle principal, pude ver cómo se dirigía a una tienda de conveniencia. Le seguí incluso al interior, viendo que iba a hacer. Lo malo es que estaba a reventar.

Por lo que, cuando intenté entrar, él parecía haber salido de algún modo y le perdí de vista. No pude evitar enfadarme muchísimo por ello. Me sentía realmente estúpido.

Aproveché pues y compré algo de beber. Un café, exactamente. No estaba tan bueno como el del Leblanc, pero se dejaba beber y estaba calentito. Así no parecería idiota por haber entrado sin comprar nada.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta, me iba poniendo más de los nervios poco a poco, incluso cabreandome conmigo mismo. No conseguía encontrarles, y por ello no podía preguntarles lo que tanto deseaba preguntar.

Paré un poco antes de llegar de nuevo al arcade y cogí aire. Tenía que aparentar estar bien para ellos, para mis amigos. En cuanto entré, algo más calmado, una pequeña revolución pelirroja me abrazó, con mucha felicidad.

-¡Hola hermanito! 

Si, era Futaba. Mi nueva hermana. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy amplia. Incluso me hizo sonreír a mí un poco a cambio. 

Supongo que tener una familia no estaba del todo mal.

-Hola Futaba, ¿qué pasa?

-Me dijeron que te fuiste de repente poco antes de que llegase. ¿Ha pasado algo? -no quitaba su abrazo de mi.

Puse una mano sobre su cabeza y empecé a acariciar su pelo. No recordaba cuando era la última vez que hacía algo así.

-No pasa nada. Creía haber visto a alguien que busco.

-¿Buscas a alguien? -se separó un poco.

Podía contárselo sin ninguna clase de mentira. Total, no les recuerdan.

-Sí, a unos conocidos, pero están totalmente desaparecidos. Creía haber visto a uno de ellos, pero lo perdí de vista. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda para buscarlos? Seguro que entre todos podemos encontrarlos -dijo Futaba.

"Todos". 

-Tampoco quiero molestar, no te preocupes.

-Pero somos tus amigos.

Yoshizawa se acercó de repente a nosotros y me miró seria. Puede que una parte de ella aún quisiera ayudarme a buscar a aquellos dos, pero ella ya estaba dentro de la nueva realidad de Maruki. Como todos.

"Todos" eran mis "amigos". Algo que nunca he querido y necesitado. Algo que consideraba inútil porque te volvía débil. Algo de lo que he intentado renegar siempre.

Hasta que le conocí. 

Ese imbécil me hizo pensar en que él era mi amigo. Sin darme cuenta, estaba realmente interesado en él. Salíamos, jugábamos al billar, íbamos a cafeterías, hablábamos… Y al final como un estúpido le dije que era mi rival y le tiré un guante a la cara. Seguro que parecía idiota.

En mi cabeza me obligaba a pensar que le odiaba cuando era todo lo contrario. No quería pensar en que podría apreciarlo y quererle, pues sabía que le iba a traicionar.

Y lo hice. Le traicioné.

Y cada vez que nos veíamos de nuevo, dejaba que mi locura fuera más fuerte que yo, pues no quería ser débil de sentimientos contra él, pero era inevitable. Él me había vuelto débil. Me había vuelto estúpidamente débil de corazón por culpa de esos sentimientos.

¿Era por qué me había dado una familia? ¿Por qué estaba arrepentido? 

Una lágrima salió de mí mientras pensaba. No me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba en el arcade, delante de Yoshizawa y Futaba al menos.

-¡¿Hermanito?! -Futaba se puso nerviosa.

No recordaba tampoco cuando había llorado por última vez. 

-No pasa nada. Solo me puse a pensar. Estoy bastante cansado.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y duermes temprano? No creo que a los chicos le molesten que te vayas ya -dijo Yoshizawa-. Cuando vengan Okumura-senpai y Niijima-senpai les daré recuerdos de tu parte. 

Si, me iba a ir.

Me despedí de todos, uno a uno. Todos ponían cara de pena, como si de verdad en aquella realidad les importase. Futaba decidió venirse conmigo a casa, pues estaba preocupada por cómo estaba y me acompañó en metro. Este tipo de cosas deberían pasar al revés, ¿no? Soy su hermano mayor.

Aún así podía entender poco a poco lo que era tener una familia no disfuncional. 

Llegamos al Leblanc y Sojiro se sorprendió. Quizás porque no era muy tarde.

-Habéis venido temprano, ¿no? -preguntó. 

-Sí. Goro está cansado y triste. 

¿Tenía que comunicarle hasta a Sojiro como me sentía? Me miró, serio, como solía estar.

-Futaba. Tu madre está en casa preparando la cena. ¿Puedes ir a echarla una mano? Yo me ocupo de Goro. 

Oh, no, tocaba ronda de preguntas. Futaba, sin replicar, salió de la cafetería sin decir nada más. En cambio, el jefe parecía prepararse para hacerme café. El tercero del día. 

Me senté en la barra sin decir nada, sin ser capaz de mirarle directamente a la cara. Si, en aquel momento era mi padre, pero aún no me lo creía. No estaba por completo en esa realidad.

Puso el café en frente de mi. Hacía frío, por lo que me quité los guantes y agarré la taza con mis manos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le encontraste? -preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, el chico por el que me preguntaste esta mañana. 

Es verdad. Le había preguntado por él, inocente de mí, como si le fuera a encontrar el jefe.

-No, sigo sin saber nada de él.

-¿Y estás preocupado?

Me quedé pensando unos instantes en lo que me dijo. Puede que una gran parte de mi solo quería hacerle varias preguntas. Saber el por qué lo hizo era lo que más debería importarme, pero… otra parte me ponía nervioso al pensar que él no iba a aparecer nunca más. 

Él podía haber, simplemente, cambiado las cosas un poco. No tendría que haber indagado en mi vida, ni ponerme como su sustituto en el ático. Podría haber seguido ahí, y a mí haberme dado cualquier tipo de vida normal. Fue él el que me dio una familia porque quiso, y se quitó del medio por ello. Creo que no hacía falta hacer tanto por mi.

Pero lo hizo.

Evidentemente, sabía la respuesta que tenía que darle a Sojiro.

-Sí, estoy preocupado. 

-¿Probaste a hablar con sus padres? -preguntó.

-Nunca he sabido donde vive. Tampoco he conocido tampoco a sus padres. 

-¿Y has buscado información de él en internet? Quizás encuentres que ha hecho algo especial en algún sitio y puede que te dé una idea de dónde está. 

No era una mala idea. Me terminé el café rápido al oír esa propuesta.

-Voy a probar. Gracias… -dudé-, papá.

Sin mirarle de más por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, subí al ático con prisa y me puse en el ordenador. Tenía mucho que buscar y seguro que internet podía ayudarme. Siempre ayuda a todos.

Me quité el abrigo y la bufanda antes de empezar. Estaba incómodo aún llevándolos, pues en el ático siempre hacía buen tiempo. Me estiré incluso para prepararme.

La cosa está en que, cuando abrí la ventana de internet y pensé en él, no recordaba su nombre. Ni una letra. No me venía a la cabeza.

Al principio no me pude creer que eso me estuviera pasando, pues creía estar controlando la nueva realidad. En cambio, ya me había atrapado casi del todo. 

Me quedé paralizado, en shock. Sabía que existía y que faltaba en mi vida, pero no recordaba ni su cara ni su nombre. Solo pequeñas situaciones que había vivido con, en aquel instante, una silueta.

¿Cómo era su nombre? Me lo pregunté bastantes veces, mientras me desesperaba por momentos. Intentaba escribir cosas aleatorias pensando en que quizás me sonaría, y no había manera.

Puse las manos sobre mi cabeza y acabé por despeinarme con desesperación. Sentía que la situación acaba de ganarme, y que no tenía manera de superarlo. No sabía cómo contraatacar a la realidad.

En ese instante, me detuve en pensar otra cosa: ¿Por qué no dejarlo pasar? Es decir, ¿era importante su existencia en la nueva realidad? ¿Por qué me emperraba en encontrarle y averiguar por qué hizo todo eso? Total, no había vuelta atrás. Iban a comerme. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Me di cuenta de lo vacío que me sentía sin su existencia. Lo triste que me hacía pensar que no iba a volver a tenerle cerca de mi. No me lo podía creer. Quería ver su cara, llamarlo por su nombre, hablarle, tocarle... No pude evitarlo, me puse a llorar como un loco. Una mezcla de rabia y pena inundaba mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en él sin saber quién es él.

No entendía por qué lo odiaba, lo necesitaba y lo amaba tanto a la vez. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Hasta que me llegó una iluminación. Había hecho algo para evitar este acontecimiento anteriormente, y fue ahí cuando lo recordé. Si no me equivocaba, lo había apuntado en una servilleta, en donde puse el nombre del doctor en una, y el suyo en la otra. 

Fui corriendo a coger mi abrigo. Casi tiro la silla en el intento de lo ansioso que estaba por recordarlo. Al llegar al bolsillo de este saqué las dos servilletas, y por suerte acerté en la primera que abrí. 

"AMAMIYA REN"

En mayúsculas con buena letra. La mía. Era su nombre, y me sonaba increíblemente bien. Lo estaba recordando. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que se me quedara grabado en el cerebro para siempre.

El nombre de la persona que más me importaba. 

Fui directo al ordenador y escribí su nombre en busca de información. Pude ver una foto suya y si, era él. Estaba seguro. Su cara, sus ojos, su pelo extrañamente despeinado, sus gafas. Era él. 

No os mentiría si dijese que quería besar la pantalla pero me corté en hacerlo. No era mi estilo, y se me estaba yendo la cabeza.

Era como si me hubiera enamorado y me estuviera dando cuenta otra vez de lo mucho que quería a esa persona. Es más, no me había enamorado nunca antes de nadie por lo que estaba un poco confuso y extrañamente obsesionado. 

Pero estaba triste por darme cuenta de eso ahora. Iba a olvidarme de Ren y de lo que sentía por él, y una parte de mi creía que era mejor, pero la mayoría de mis pensamientos no consideraban olvidarlo como una opción.

Que idiota era.

Me tumbé levemente en la silla y cerré los ojos. Definitivamente iba a volverme a poner a llorar si volvía a mirar su foto y no dejaba de pensar en lo que venía después. 

Me pasé unos cinco minutos en esa postura, pensando en que no quería pensar más en él, cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. Era una llamada, por lo que parecía. Abrí los ojos y suspiré con pesar, esperando a que, quien fuera a perturbar mi intento de tranquilidad, lo hiciera por una una buena razón.

Sin mirar ni el número ni nada, cogí el teléfono. 

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, Akechi Goro.

Me senté bien en la silla, asustado. No sabía de quién era la voz, pero él sabía mi nombre de antes.

-Supongo que no recordarás bien mi voz, y posiblemente ya no seas capaz de recordar mi nombre. Lo apuntaste en una servilleta junto al del líder de tu grupo. 

Volví a levantarme con el teléfono en la oreja y cogí la otra servilleta que estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Allí estaba y pude leerla bien.

-Takuto Maruki.

-Correcto.

Por fin lo encontraba. La otra pieza que necesitaba.

-Siento mucho haberme ocultado de ti todo el día. Incluso cuando escapé en Akihabara. No era el momento de hablar.

-¿Y por qué ahora sí es el momento?

-Porque creía que estabas enfadado, pero te he visto triste, y eso no me gusta ni un poco.

Es verdad. Un mundo feliz es lo que él quería. No estaba de acuerdo con que cualquiera estuviéramos tristes. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a obligar a ir al psicólogo antes de ir a la nueva realidad? 

-No, pero sí que vamos a hablar cara a cara. Resolveré todas tus dudas.

Al fin, las respuestas que buscaba. 

-Muy bien. ¿En el Leblanc esta noche? 

-Perfecto. Llámame cuando estés solo. Me mantendré por la zona.

A las nueve de la noche, tras cenar con mi nueva familia en la casa de los Sakura por primera vez desde que era consciente, volví al Leblanc. En la puerta estaba un hombre que recordaba mejor de lo que esperaba. 

Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Sojiro, y cerré tras dejarle pasar. 

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -le ofrecí.

-Vaya, que caballeroso por tu parte para estar en contra de mi -dijo, sonriendo.

-Podría envenenar tu bebida aún. Estoy a tiempo para acabar esta realidad. 

-¿En serio me matarías?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, mirándole. 

-No. La gente se enfadaría conmigo si lo hiciese. Volvería a ser como el Black Mask de Shido, y no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia.

-Me sorprende que ahora te importe tu grupo de amigos. 

No iba muy desencaminado. Si que me importaban, si. Mi orgullo no quería asumirlo, pero no podía negar que esto de tener amigos y no dedicarte a causarle la muerte a la gente mientras eres un icono famoso de la televisión era mucho más tranquilo. 

-Voy a preparar dos cafés. Creo que Sojiro me había dejado un poco por si me apetecía tomar luego.

-Me parece bien. Siempre he querido probar el café de aquí. 

Preparé el café. Entre que recordaba cuando Ren o Sojiro me preparaban el café en la antigua realidad, y que parecía haberme enseñado en alguna parte de la nueva, sabía lo que me hacía.

Luego los puse en una de las mesas y me senté enfrente de él. Él me agradeció mucho el detalle. Esperaba que le gustara.

Ahí fue cuando empezó la conversación. 

-Supongo que llamarte Goro puede ser muy incómodo para ti.

-Actualmente, por tu poder, no soy "Akechi". No pasa nada por que me llames Goro. Es lo único que me suena real ahora mismo.

-Perfecto. Entonces, Goro, responderé a todas las preguntas que me hagas. Te has ganado el derecho de saber la verdad antes de meterte de lleno en la nueva realidad.

-Bien. Pues mi primera pregunta es… ¿Cuáles son los cambios que has hecho en mi vida realmente? 

Se quedó pensando unos instantes. Parecía que revisaba en su interior toda mi vida.

-Tu madre real murió y eres hijo de Shido, pero eso nunca lo supiste.

-¿Shido existe?

-Sí, pero no como político. Existe como una persona normal. Un borracho de la calle que trabaja en una pequeña empresa. La forma en la que conoció a tu madre ha sido levemente modificada y por ello, él no es conocido. 

-¿Y yo nunca le busqué?

-No. No lo veías necesario. Está claro que le odias, pero consideras mejor no buscarlo. Al principio sí que eras capaz de hacer algo terrible pero Sojiro te adoptó.

-¿Por qué me adoptó Sojiro?

No iba a parar de hacerle preguntas. 

-Porque eres menor de edad y no puedes vivir por tu cuenta propia. Él siempre quiso tener un hijo, y se topó contigo.

-Pero, ¿y Wakaba? ¿Acaso no podía tener un hijo con ella?

-Con Wakaba no tenía una relación tan cercana cuando te conoció. ¿No recuerdas que tú anterior yo fue quien la mató?

Es verdad. Las líneas del tiempo no estaban tan desviadas como creía. Evidentemente, tendría que haberme adoptado a mí antes de que hubiera cualquier clase de relación con ella.

-¿Más preguntas?

-Sí, claro. ¿Sojiro y Wakaba están casados?

-Sí. Estaba claro que el dueño de esta cafetería está enamorado de Wakaba y adora a Futaba. Se merecían un poco de romanticismo. Además, creo que tú necesitas vivir con una familia más estructurada de la que tú mismo has vivido.

-¿Crees que eso me hará cambiar?

-Ya lo ha hecho. Has ido a cenar con ellos, has vuelto a casa con Futaba, y hablas con Sojiro como si hubiera una clase de conexión. No puedes mentirme diciéndome que esa situación no te ha dado calidez al corazón. 

Un poco, si. Miré hacia otro lado, porque no sabía cómo decir que eso era mentira.

-¿Y un grupo de amigos? ¿Eso también me hará cambiar?

-Ellos siempre han sido tu grupo de amigos, Goro. Desde antes. Empezabas a salir con ellos a jugar, a explorar Mementos… erais un equipo y ellos se preocupaban por ti. 

-Pero…

-Sí, es diferente. Ellos te tratan como si fueras un amigo increíble. Ellos ya no saben quien es Akechi Goro, pues tú ya no eres ni el Príncipe Detective, ni el hijo de Shido, ni el encargado de las desconexiones mentales, ni Crow. Eres su amigo Goro, hijo de un dueño de una cafetería y estudiante de tercero del Shujin. Sigues siendo tú, pero con otra historia.

-Pero eso está mal. Cambiar la vida de las personas asumiendo que no tienen errores no está bien.

Se quedó callado unos instantes, mirándome algo triste.

-Existe el perdón, Goro. Si existe la posibilidad de que no hubieras hecho nada, podríamos darte una segunda oportunidad. Además, Amamiya me explicó que no lo hacías porque tú quisieras.

Si que lo hacía. Podría haberme antepuesto fácilmente a Shido si yo hubiese querido, pero no. Yo me dejé llevar y no fue porque me manipulara ni nada. Yo lo hice así porque era mi plan. 

Si habían restaurado todo y esas personas volvían a estar vivas, entonces era una excusa para darle una oportunidad a una buena persona, y yo no lo era. No era ni bueno, ni estaba feliz, ni nada. 

-Supongo que todo es idea suya, ¿verdad? Que mi vida sea así, de este modo. 

-Sí. Él pensó que darte una vida totalmente nueva era mejor que simplemente maquillar la tuya por encima. Prácticamente, él escribió el guión de tu nueva vida.

-Sigo sin poder aceptar la necesidad de eso. Yo no creo que me merezca ser feliz. 

-Pero quieres serlo. 

¿Quién no quiere estar tranquilo y contento de verdad? Maruki solo daba respuestas evidentes. 

-Igualmente, no pareces ir con todas tus fuerzas en contra de la realidad -dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Suspiré, molesto. 

-No. Voy a dejarte que juegues con lo que quieras porque yo solo no puedo hacer nada. Puedo estar un poco loco pero no soy estúpido.

-Pero sigue sin gustarte la realidad que hemos creado para ti, ¿por qué?

Miré hacia un lado, algo ruborizado. Estaba claro lo que me faltaba en todo esto. Pude escuchar como Maruki lo entendía y se reía.

-Vaya, ya sé seguro que es lo que falló en mis cálculos.

Le miré de nuevo, algo sorprendido por el comentario. 

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté.

Se quedó mirándome, pensando en cómo decírmelo.

-Cuando puse a punto la nueva realidad, tenía la impresión de que algo no me había salido bien. Creía que, al haber hecho un cambio mayor en tu vida, había fallado en algo. Pensé que una parte de ti se estaba aferrando a su antiguo yo y era más fuerte que yo. Hay un sentimiento en ti que te ha dado una extraña fuerza.

-¿De qué narices estás hablando?

-Déjame terminar. Yo intento cumplir vuestros deseos y daros una vida lo más plena que puedo, pero está claro que la vida que te iba a dar no iba a ser feliz. Te faltaba algo muy importante, y eso me molestaba cuando no entendía por qué.

Cogió aire.

-Dejé que Kasumi te ayudara y os di una oportunidad en esta nueva realidad, pero ella es muy débil emocionalmente y acabé metiéndola en la nueva realidad. Fue ahí cuando de verdad tuve la sensación de que era lo que te atrapaba.

-¿Y qué era? 

-Qué te faltaba la persona que más te importa de todas, y tus ganas de verle eran cada vez mayores. Después de escaparme de Akihabara, encontré un modo de superar eso, pero no me parecía justo hacerte olvidar a Amamiya, pues sentía que si lo hacía ibas a estar mal sin razón. Tu corazón es más fuerte que yo, y el suyo también.

Abrí los ojos como platos, de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras estabas cenando con tu nueva familia, le llamé. Llamé a Amamiya. Él tampoco se había visto afectado por la realidad, al igual que tú. Te recordaba perfectamente, y eso le puso muy triste, porque os echaba de menos a todos y especialmente a ti. No debería ser quien dijera lo que él piensa de ti, pero pude escucharle bastante afectado. 

¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba triste por mi?

-¿Dónde está? -pregunté.

-En casa con sus padres. Al no haber tenido un encuentro con Shido, él no ha tenido ningún problema con la ley. El ático sería 100% tuyo. 

-Pero… 

No pude evitar quedarme en silencio. Sentía que si seguía pensando en él me iba a volver a echar a llorar como por la tarde, pero ese era el tema del que hablábamos.

¿Estaba realmente enamorado de él? ¿Era ese sentimiento más fuerte que los poderes de Maruki? Si ni me había dado cuenta de ello hasta esa misma tarde.

Al final fue inevitable, una lágrima salió de mis ojos. Una tras otra, poco a poco. Maruki me miró serio.

-Os voy a dar un día más. Mañana os veréis y vais a hablar. No me parece justo para vosotros que al menos no dejéis las cosas claras entre vosotros. Saldremos temprano para que Sojiro no te vea y no sea raro. Te llevaré a su pueblo y allí os dejaré a solas. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Una oportunidad para ver a Ren? Estaba claro que no iba a desaprovecharla. Quería verle y preguntarle también muchas cosas. Ya que tenía que hundirme en la nueva realidad, quería resolver algunas cosas antes. 

-Sí. Me parece bien.

-Genial. Me hace muy feliz que al fin comprendas que tu vida puede ser mejor.

-Eso aún está por ver, pero no me disgusta tener una familia normal por ahora.

No os voy a mentir: No pude dormir en condiciones. Di varias vueltas en la cama, una tras otra. Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Iba a quedar con Ren y le iba a poder preguntar muchas cosas. Iba a poder hablar con él y verle. Estaba muy nervioso.

Conseguí dormir tres horas. Me levanté hecho polvo. Unas ojeras terribles invadían mi cara, bajo mis ojos. Pensé en ponerme algo de maquillaje para taparlas, pero el Goro de la nueva realidad no usa maquillaje. Tendría que lavarme bien la cara y ver si eso funcionaba un poco, como si el agua fuese milagrosa.

Me puse lo primero que pillé. Mi suéter de cuadros verdes, mi chaqueta naranja, mis pantalones negros… No me curré mucho mi outfit tampoco. Eso sí, justo cuando iba a salir me picó el pensamiento de "¿Estoy bien así?". Luego volví en mí recordando que no es una cita. 

Decidí, antes de salir, ponerle una nota a Sojiro. "Hoy no iré a la escuela. He encontrado a mi amigo. Lo siento…". Dudé, pero al final me atreví a poner un "papá" tras la disculpa. Tenía que acostumbrarme.

Salí afuera tras cerrar bien el Leblanc. La calle era estrecha, pero se permitía el paso de coches, por lo cual Maruki me esperaba justo en la puerta. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto, y él me miró.

-Tienes mala cara.

-Sí, no he dormido mucho. 

En ese mismo instante, Maruki cogía de la parte trasera del coche una bolsa de plástico y sacaba de ahí un café de lata grande y caliente, ofreciéndomelo. No dudé ni un instante en agarrarlo.

-Oh, esto me viene muy bien. Gracias. 

-No hay de qué -Maruki arrancaba el coche-. Ayer acabamos el café, por lo que pensé que no desayunarias. 

-Pues no, no lo hice.

-En la bolsa hay algún bollo para desayunar. Coge algo si quieres.

El viaje fue largo pero entretenido. Al final acabé hablando de nuevo con Maruki de muchas cosas. Intercambiamos opiniones sobre su punto de vista y el mío, pero todo desde el respeto, y en realidad era fácil de entender su punto. 

También me preguntó sobre Ren, sobre cómo lo conocí, que solíamos hacer… La verdad es que no recordaba haber hablado con Maruki sobre muchas de las cosas que había cambiado, pero sí que habló con Ren. Por ello, eso me volvía a recordar que él era el culpable de todo eso.

Llegamos a un pueblo bastante normal. Posiblemente nunca hubiera ido, pues tampoco se me había perdido nada ahí. Hasta aquel día.

Maruki me dejó en un parque, totalmente desértico. Me dio la bolsa con los dulces y zumos para que desayunara más mientras esperaba, y se marchó con el coche. Yo busqué algún sitio donde sentarme, y al final acabé haciéndolo en el césped. Por la hora, aún estaba frío, pero me aguantaría.

Tenía hambre, por lo que miré en la bolsa que podía comer. Había un melonpan, por lo que fue lo primero que probé. No era muy dado a este tipo de comidas, pero me gustaba el dulce. Después de dar el primer bocado, fui brutalmente interrumpido.

-No me esperaba que te gustaran los bollos de ese tipo.

Levanté la mirada y le vi. Pelo despeinado, gafas de pasta, cara perfecta, ojos grises. En realidad, mi yo interno quería levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo, pero al final decidí sufrir una parálisis total al verle.

Sonrió, levemente, para luego sentarse a mi lado. Ni siquiera nos dijimos hola, y daba por hecho que habíamos empezado esta reunión. Encima no parecía nervioso y en cambio yo iba a sufrir un infarto al corazón como siguiera así.

-Maruki dijo que trajo cosas para desayunar. Voy a ver qué hay.

Cogió la bolsa y se puso a rebuscar. Al igual que yo, cogió un café que había y otro dulce. 

Le escuché suspirar tras el primer bocado. 

-Estoy nervioso.

Le miré, confuso. No lo parecía para nada.

-¿De qué? 

-De estar aquí contigo. Tenemos mucho que hablar. Tienes muchas cosas que preguntar y yo muchas que responder. 

Le di otro bocado al melonpan sin decir nada, apartando la mirada de él y centrándome en mirar a cualquier lado menos a su cara. 

-Lo siento.

Me limité a no decir nada. Me sorprendí por lo que dijo, pero hice lo posible para que no se me notara.

-Yo falté a tu petición de seguir adelante. Vi cómo tu vida corría peligro y no pude pensar en dejarte morir. No me parecía bien.

-Daba igual el precio que yo tuviera que pagar, Ren. Te pedí por favor que siguieras con el plan.

-No pude. Lo siento de verdad, Akechi.

Le miré, algo triste.

-Akechi ya no existe. Llámame Goro. Yo no he dudado en llamarte Ren.

-Es verdad. 

Se le notaba que estaba algo triste. Me daba mucha pena en realidad, pero teníamos un pacto y él al final hizo lo que quiso. 

No quería ser tan duro con él. No aquel día.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Ren. Hay que acostumbrarse a la nueva realidad y ya. 

-Pero…

-Solo que tengo varias preguntas sobre ella, y quiero que tú me las respondas.

Volvió a mirarme, aún desanimado, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su bollo. En realidad, me parecía que estaba bastante mono mientras comía. Soy un idiota.

Me quedé un rato embobado mirándole y él se dio cuenta. No pude evitar mirar de nuevo a otro lado, pues no podía mantener la mirada con él sin ponerme como un tomate. Pude notar como se rió, y al menos eso parecía haberle quitado la cara de tristeza de antes.

Aún así, no le miré. Qué vergüenza.

-Mi primera pregunta es por qué decidiste que tenía que tener la vida que me has dado.

Se quedó unos instantes pensando.

-Porque si. Simplemente. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-¿La que es? No sé, sentí que te merecías tener una familia, y que mejor persona para criar a un adolescente como tú que el jefe. Lo de Wakaba y Futaba fue idea de Maruki, pero no me pareció mal hacerlo.

-Ren, he causado muchas desconexiones mentales en el pasado y, entre ellas, la de mi actual madrastra.

-Ya, pero eso no tenías por qué recordarlo. Ni si quiera yo tendría que recordarte -chasqueó la lengua.

-Da igual. Sigo sin merecerlo.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero yo no creo que los malos no se merecen perdón. Tú mismo confesaste tus actos. 

-Sí, bueno, ¿de qué ha servido? 

Nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos discutiendo más que preguntando cosas, y empezó a incomodarnos. Estaba bastante molesto con su decisión, pero tenía que empezar a dar el brazo a torcer. 

Le miré, y pude notar como estaba cada vez peor. Sentía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. 

-Lo siento, ¿vale? -dije-. No quería hacerte sentir así.

-Lo entiendo. Yo solo quería que fueras feliz por una vez. Vivir una vida tranquila, sin pensar en Shido, sin pensar en el metaverso, en los Phantom Thieves… Sin cadenas de televisión, con un café todos los días sobre la barra, estudiando lo que te gustaría, sin muchos problemas…

-Pero si eso es lo que querías… Si querías que fuera feliz… -tragué saliva-, ¿por qué te quitaste de en medio?

Me miró, colorado. Parece que entendió bien a lo que me refería. Yo me estaba ruborizando también. Como un semáforo.

-Cómo decirlo… Eres mi rival, pero también eres mi amigo. Es más, eres el amigo de todos y simplemente me pusiste en tu lugar. No es justo para ti. 

-¿Para mi?

-Claro. ¿Acaso tú estás bien sin tus amigos? ¿No añoras el café del Leblanc, por ejemplo? Las tardes que echabais estudiando o haciendo el idiota…

-Yo…

-¿Y a mí? Nosotros hemos pasado muy buenos ratos. Si, claro, también hemos pasado malos ratos, pero… 

-Espera. Espera.

Estaba hablando sin parar y no me estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No vuelvo a encontrarme con nadie nunca más sin haber dormido al menos ocho horas. Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio. Era incómodo.

-Claro que os echo de menos. Claro que TE HE ECHADO de menos. 

Mi piel ya se había acostumbrado al tono rojo fosforito. La suya parecía que también. 

-Pues, ¿por qué te quitaste de en medio?

-Porque todo esto del metaverso empezó por mi. Fui el líder y te causé muchos problemas por ello.

-Intentabas detener a locos, entre ellos a mí. Además, yo llegué allí antes que tú.

-Por eso le pedí a Maruki que nos cerrara el metaverso, que cambiara la posibilidad para nunca poder ir allí. No quiero volver a pensar ni a ver qué llenas tus manos de actos malvados. Sé que tú no quieres ser malo, sé que tú solo quieres ser feliz y ya.

Entendía su punto. Perfectamente. No estaba nada equivocado.

-Pero sin ti no puedo ser feliz.

Si, le dije eso. Sin ninguna clase de preparación. Lo pensé y lo dije. Claro, su cara era un poema, como la mía.

-¿Qué? 

-Si quieres volver a empezar, ¿por qué tiene que ser sin ti?

-Pero, Goro… 

-No es excusa lo del metaverso y todo eso. Estamos en el limbo ahora porque Maruki nos permite sincerarnos el uno con el otro, porque no podíamos ser felices así. 

-¿Y qué hacemos? La nueva realidad está lista. Nosotros ya tenemos el destino escrito.

Eso si podía evitarlo aún, porque no quería una vida sin él.

-Pues no lo sé, pero hoy parece ser el último día que podemos hacer algo juntos como rivales -dije.

-Entonces, podríamos tener una cita, ¿no? 

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Creía haber oído bien qué dijo de tener una cita. ¿Era real? 

Me quedé en shock. Era temprano por la mañana, había dormido tres horas, tenía unas ojeras hasta los pies, y me pidieron una cita después de discutir. 

-Lo siento, creo que me he pasado pidiendo. Yo…

-Vale.

Nos íbamos a morir ahí mismo los dos de los nervios.

-¿Quieres? -preguntó.

-Sí, claro. Quiero tener una cita contigo. Lo que pasa es que no me da tiempo a arreglarme ni a volver a cambiarme de ropa. 

-Estás perfecto así. 

Oh, dios. Nos estábamos tirando fichas. 

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

-Estás perfecto siempre.

Quería asesinarle antes de que me muriese. Si seguía así os juro que se me iba a poner colorado hasta el pelo. Encima yo no sabía cómo devolverle los piropos. No era el mejor día para estar inspirado. 

Pude notar como se había movido y se puso más cerca de mi. Mucho más cerca. Nuestros hombros rozaban y eso solo me ponía mucho más nervioso. Yo había venido a pedir respuestas y al final acababa de empezar una cita con ese idiota. 

Pero le quería mucho. No podía negarlo.

Nos miramos, entre nosotros. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sabía en qué iba a acabar eso. Nunca había salido con nadie pero conocía que era eso de besarse.

Y eso acabó pasando. Nos besamos, si. Cada uno con su dulce sin terminar en la mano, pues entre tanto hablar no los habíamos terminado, pero daba igual. Disfruté del momento que probé sus labios más que cualquier otro en mi vida.

E iba a perder ese momento. No podía estar más triste.

Tras unos instantes de mariposas y sentimientos desbordados, nos separamos lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos. Pude ver como dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Qué idiota soy. Los besos van al final de la cita, no al principio -dijo, en bajito.

-No pasa nada. Estuvo muy bien.

-¿Si?

Afirmé con la cabeza y me aparté de él, bastante colorado y nervioso, dándole otro mordisco a mi desayuno. No podía mirarle sin sentirme raro, por lo que me puse a mirar al frente. 

Ren también se alejó de nuevo, pero él seguía mirándome. Eso no ayudaba nada a evitar un infarto en mi corazón. Sonreía, guapo e idiota. Yo a veces le miraba de reojo. 

Él rompió ese silencio extraño.

-Creo que podemos saltarnos todas las declaraciones de amor que tengamos entre nosotros.

¿Podía dejar de hablar para así descansar entre tanto nerviosismo?

-¿Declaraciones de amor? 

-Claro. Yo por ti, tú por mi. Nos hemos dicho casi todo lo que pensamos mientras me preguntabas por la realidad y lo he sentido al habernos besado -Ren sonreía mientras hablaba-. Por eso digo que podemos saltarnos todo ese romanticismo y aprovechar el tiempo. 

-Es un gran favor al infarto que me va a dar como sigas poniéndome nervioso. 

Volvió a acercarse, y se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Vaya. Eres un tímido, Goro.

-Cállate. Estaremos en nuestra primera cita pero no has dejado de ser mi rival. 

-Dios mío, eres adorable cuando te pones nervioso. Así no puedo dejar de intentar que estés así. 

-Eres cruel. 

Volvió a mirarme y acercó su cara a la mía. Es que era imposible. Es que yo también quería besarlo. Quería abrazarlo, tocarlo… creo que eso ya lo había dicho antes.

Tras besarnos por segunda vez, nos quedamos embobados mirándonos. Le que quería mucho, no había duda. 

-Te quiero, Goro. Ojalá poder vivir una vida contigo. 

Lo dijo, y la verdad es que no podía explicar lo feliz que era en ese momento, por lo que decidí sacar fuerza y decirle lo que pensaba. 

-Yo también te quiero, Ren. 

Y otra vez nos besamos. Eso aquel día era natural, como lo de sentarnos cerca, acabar dándonos la mano… Era mi cita de aquel día. 

Nos quedamos en silencio, terminando nuestra comida pero realmente pegados el uno con el otro. Yo empezaba a estar más tranquilo, pero realmente feliz por dentro. Fue increíble. 

No tenía ni idea de que era sentir esto, y pensar que solo iba a poder estar con él unas horas, me ponía muy triste.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy? -pregunté. 

-Había pensado que podría enseñarte el pueblo. Hay una heladería que está muy bien. Luego, podríamos comer en una pequeña tienda de takoyaki qué hay cerca.

-Espero que no sea de esos que tiene un takoyaki picante en el pack, que nos conocemos -no pude evitar reírme al recordarlo. 

-No, esa señora es muy agradable. ¡No haría nada como eso! Continuando, podríamos ver el atardecer juntos en una montaña que hay cerca. No suele haber nadie, y menos un Lunes.

-Vaya, eres un romántico -sonreía. 

-Bueno, es que me he imaginado muchas veces varias situaciones a las que sacarte de cita. Tokyo es mucho más fácil que este pueblo por la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer, pero con el tiempo que tenemos volver allí no es una opción. He improvisado ahora mismo. 

Espera.

-¿Ya te habías planteado antes sacarme de cita?

-Claro. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué me gustas desde hoy? -se reía-. Que va, Goro. Me llevas gustando más tiempo del que piensas. 

Oh no, ahí volvía el infarto. En realidad me daba vergüenza decirle que yo me había dado cuenta de que le quería un día antes de aquello. ¿Qué posiblemente esto sucediese mucho antes? No lo niego.

-¿Por qué te gusto? Ya sabes la historia de mi vida -dije, en bajito, algo más desanimado.

-¿Y qué? Claro que sé lo que eres y lo que has hecho, y no es como si yo controlara lo que siento por ti. Te quiero y punto, no sé.

A una parte de mi le gustaba esa forma de pensar. No necesitaba excusas, no necesitaba hechos. Sentía lo que sentía porque así le decía el corazón, no porque se lo decía la cabeza. Yo tenía un historial bastante oscuro, y aún así él había sido capaz de abrir su corazón para mí. Solo porque así lo sentía. 

Me gustaría sentir más y pensar menos, cómo hace él.

Tras terminarse el desayuno, y darnos unos cuantos minutos más de mimos, nos levantamos. Hacía frío aquel día, y encima estaba destemplado por haber dormido tan poco. Igualmente, cuando tiritaba, Ren me abrazaba con fuerza y luego me acariciaba. Cogió de mi mano por el camino, metiéndola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para no pasar frío. 

¿En serio eso tenía que acabar en algún momento?

Tal y como dijo, me mostró el pueblo. Las casas eran mucho más pequeñas que los altos edificios de Tokyo. El mercado era muy agradable y los dependientes eran personas muy amables. Era gente mucho más cálida que lo que estaba acostumbrado de la gran ciudad. 

Llegamos a la heladería que dijo. Allí nos tomamos nuestro segundo desayuno. Ren me contó que él tampoco había dormido mucho, pero a él no se le notaba nada. Estaba resplandeciente siempre, tan guapo y tan perfecto. La cosa es que, ese segundo café fue increíblemente sanador y me espabiló bastante.

Mientras estuvimos allí, Ren me daba la mano bajo la mesa, y se sonrojaba un poco. Era adorable.

Luego, tras salir de la heladería, volvimos a dar vueltas por el pueblo. A Ren le llamaron sus padres diciendo que por qué no había ido a clase, pues el instituto les había llamado. Escuché perfectamente como dijo "Tengo unos asuntos que resolver, y mañana vuelvo a clase sin problema. Solo dame hoy."

Solo un día. Un día que pasó injustamente rápido. 

Fuimos a comer al pequeño puesto de takoyaki que me dijo. Estaba delicioso. El mejor que había probado nunca. Ren parecía conocer a la señora de tiempo antes y mantenían una cálida conversación. Incluso me presentó a ella diciendo que era alguien muy especial para él. De verdad, tenía que ponerme en evidencia todo el rato. 

Aquella señora nos regaló a cada uno de nosotros unos llaveros de unos ratones. Lo más curioso es que esos animales éramos nosotros. Cuando le pregunté por aquello, me dijo que eran de una serie que echaban en la tele sobre un grupo de ratoncitos que eran ladrones de corazones. Los niños adoraban esos llaveritos, y los regalaban al pedir takoyaki.

Maruki parecía no querer matar de todo a los ladrones fantasma por alguna razón. 

Guardé a buen recaudo mi ratón Crow y Ren su ratón Joker. Nos parecía adorable que, algo que había sido importante en nuestras vidas, ahora fuese algo divertido para los niños. Me interesaba ver esa serie en la nueva realidad, aunque fuese para los más pequeños.

Al terminar de comer, volvimos al parque para volver a darnos más y más mimos y caricias durante un rato, y al ver que el sol bajaba, me llevó hacia una pequeña montaña que era más alta que el pueblo. Allí se veía, tal y como dijo, un atardecer precioso. Realmente era un momento para recordar, pero no iba a poder. 

Aunque intentásemos llenar nuestro interior de felicidad, una voz no parecía parar de gritarnos que eso se iba a acabar. 

Mientras mirábamos el crepúsculo, una llamada entró por mi móvil. Maruki me anunciaba que me daba una media hora y me recogía en el parque, ya que teníamos un gran trayecto de vuelta. 

Al colgarlo, me quedé de nuevo embobado con el cielo, mientras Ren sostenía mi otra mano con fuerza. Guardé el móvil y me giré para mirarle. Él se giró hacia mí, y ambos pudimos notarlo. Estábamos tristes, y no queríamos que eso llegase a su fin. 

Volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez podíamos sentir como de nuestros ojos salían lágrimas mientras. Era inevitable llorar, pues era nuestro día, nunca íbamos a recordarlo y nunca íbamos a besarnos más. 

Nos separamos unos instantes para mirarnos de cerca, y hablarnos en bajito.

-No quiero dejar de estar enamorado de ti -dijo Ren.

-Ni yo. Quiero seguir dándote la mano, y besándote… 

-No quiero, Goro. No quiero separarme de ti -susurraba, pero le temblaba la voz-. Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti antes… 

-Pero nosotros escribimos así la historia, Ren. No hay forma de volver a escribir lo que ya hemos vivido -volví a acercarme a él. 

Volvimos a besarnos. Cada vez me mataba más por dentro pensar que esos eran nuestros últimos besos, pues había disfrutado de ellos como si llevase toda la vida dándolos. 

Había un camino un poco largo de vuelta al parque, por lo que empezamos a caminar, pero Ren se paraba cada poco y tiraba de mi mano. No quería que me fuese, y se ponía a llorar cada dos por tres.

Yo también estaba llorando.

Caminábamos dados de la mano. La noche ya había llegado a nosotros, por lo que era difícil ver algo en aquel pueblo. Nadie nos veía a nosotros tampoco, por lo que era bastante cómodo en ese sentido. 

Al llegar al parque, Maruki ya estaba fuera del coche esperando. Nos saludó en cuanto nos acercamos. Al ver que íbamos de la mano se alegró, pero nuestras caras estaban hechas un desastre de llorar.

Él se preocupó. 

-En fin, os voy a dejar que os despidáis a solas. No tardes mucho, Goro. Tenemos mucho camino de vuelta.

El doctor se sentó en el coche y empezó a ponerlo en marcha. Mientras Ren y yo nos mirábamos con pena. 

-¿Me avisarás cuando llegues a casa? -preguntó Ren.

-No lo sé. 

-¿Me llamarás mañana?

-No lo sé. 

-¿Cuando volveremos a vernos?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio.

-No lo sé. No puedo pensar positivamente sobre esto.

Nos acercamos el uno del otro, nerviosos y tristes.

-Seguro que, si Maruki quiere nuestra felicidad, nos la dará -dijo Ren-. No seremos los mismos, pero creo que podré besarte de nuevo en algún momento en el futuro. 

Sonreí, levemente.

-Espero que tengas razón. 

Volvimos a besarnos. El último beso. El último antes de separarnos aquel día. Luego nos abrazamos con fuerza, con mucha pena por la separación. 

Nos soltamos, y sin decir adiós ni nada, me fui corriendo al coche y me subí. Él parecía llorar sin parar desde allí, y yo tampoco es que pudiera parar de sufrir. Maruki no soportaba vernos, por lo que arrancó el coche y se marchó.

No nos dijimos adiós. No queríamos. No queríamos pensar que eso se había acabado.

A los diez minutos de viaje, más o menos, tras haber estado todo en silencio, él decidió hablar.

-¿No hay nada que tengas que decirme? -preguntó.

No quería mirarlo, pero le iba a responder.

-Supongo que si.

-Pues dime. Soy todo oídos. 

Cogí aire. Lo que le iba a decir iba a cambiar muchas cosas, y estaba preparado para ello.

-Sigo en contra de tu realidad y no quiero permitir que sigas con ella.

Maruki se quedó pensando unos segundos. 

-Me lo esperaba. 

-La cosa es que, como ya te dije, es estúpido luchar contra ti estando solo, por lo que voy a vivir en tu realidad en desacuerdo. Eso se que te molestaría mucho, pues no voy a ser feliz.

-Si, eso es lo que hablamos.

-Por lo que voy a poner algunas condiciones. Si las cumples, ni yo ni Ren nos pondremos de nuevo en tu camino. ¿Entendido?

Maruki sonrió. Se esperaba eso, y en realidad eso le hacía feliz.

-Pues habla por esa boquita. Escucharé tus propuestas y yo haré los cambios.

-Vale. Pues quiero…

__________

Martes por la mañana. Aquel día el sol resplandecía a pesar de estar en febrero. Goro se había acostumbrado bien al frío que hacía en aquel ático destartalado, y con las pequeñas reformas que habían hecho, ya era mucho más habitable.

El día anterior parecía haber sido duro, pero Goro no recordaba que había hecho. Estaba nervioso por los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, por lo que podría ser que aquel día hubiera estado tan estresado que lo hubiese borrado de su cabeza. Así pues, el martes se levantó con la hora pegada, y eso no le gustaba.

Al caer en el poco tiempo que tenía, se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme de instituto. Negro con pantalones a cuadros. Le gustaba mucho ese uniforme, aunque no sabía decir por qué aún.

Cogió su mochila y bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Al ver la cara de su padre decepcionado como nunca, no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¿Qué horas son estas de levantarse? -dijo Sojiro, cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé. Nunca me ha pasado.

El desayuno ya estaba en la barra. Aquel día, a diferencia de todos, había tostadas de pan. Lo que se mantenía igual era el café. Eso nunca faltaba.

Goro se sentó para devorar su desayuno, mientras Sojiro le miraba preocupado. Dejó su mochila en un lado de la barra.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-Si. Solo nervioso por los exámenes. No te preocupes. 

Suspiró. 

Goro ya se había comido aquellas tostadas y procedía a tomarse el café para ayudar a bajar la comida. Tras un trago, preguntó por su hermana.

-¿Futaba se ha ido sin mi? -Goro parecía sorprendido.

-Te has levantado tarde. Que tu hermana no quiera llegar tarde es lo normal.

-Ah, claro -se río levemente-. Pues me marcho ya.

Antes de salir, Goro empezó a mirar dentro de su mochila por si tenía todo. Fue ahí cuando el jefe se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh, Goro! No me digas que tú también estás viendo la serie de los ratones.

Si, un extraño llavero de un ratón con máscara roja colgaba de esa mochila. Goro lo miraba con cariño. 

-Ah, si. Futaba me lo enseñó y compré el llavero. Me pareció mono llevarlo colgado. 

-Es una serie de niños…

-¡Pero su mensaje es interesante! 

Volvió a suspirar. A Goro le daba igual lo que pensara su padre sobre lo que veía. Ver esos dibujos no le hacían daño, y los echaban los findes de semana. 

Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, el joven se despidió de su padre y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Podría llegar al siguiente tren si corría, y así llegaría bien al instituto, o al menos no increíblemente tarde.

Al llegar a la estación, el tren estaba ahí y consiguió llegar por poco, aunque estaba realmente lleno. Tendría que aguantar tres paradas más y luego hacer el transbordo. Tendría que correr también para el tren de Shibuya, pero era lo que tenía levantarse tarde.

Salió del metro asfixiado y fue directo a la siguiente línea. No hacía falta correr tanto pero sabía que el metro también estaría llenísimo y si no llegaba pronto, tendría que esperar al siguiente. 

Al llegar a la línea, el metro acababa de llegar. Qué mala suerte tenía. Estaba maldiciendo el haberse pegado en las sábanas. Cuando llegó a la fila, escuchó como si algo se cayese. En ese momento pensó que sería algo de cualquier otra persona, pero en cuanto se subió al tren, se dio cuenta de que fue él quien perdió algo.

Miró su mochila y no estaba. Aquel llavero del ratoncito con máscara. Eso le inundó de pena porque le hacía ilusión tenerlo. Le tenía mucho cariño, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero lo tenía. Además, a Futaba parecía haberle gustado mucho que llevase algo en la mochila de una serie que veían juntos. 

Cogió aire y suspiró. Quizás debería ir a por otro llavero, pero sentía que no era lo mismo. Ese llavero le gustaba. Ese llavero en particular. Ni él entendía por qué, pero así se sentía.

Estuvo pensando durante todo el trayecto en ello. En cómo podía haber sido tan idiota. Al salir de aquel tren lleno de gente, decidió continuar su camino al instituto. Ya pasaba de correr, no fuera a ser que se le perdiera alguna cosa más. La gente andaba deprisa, y él iba a su ritmo, por lo cual más de uno se chocaba con él.

Hasta que sintió una mano que le agarraba por el brazo. Eso le puso tenso, pero se giró para ver quién era y que quería. 

Un chico de pelo alborotado y oscuro, con gafas. Algo más bajo que él, y llevaba un uniforme de un instituto cercano. Con americana color beige y pantalones negros. Y sobre todo, bastante guapo.

-Perdón que te moleste -dijo aquel chico, algo nervioso-. ¿Es esto tuyo? Creo haberte visto buscarlo en tu mochila.

Y ahí estaba. Como si fuera el destino, aquel llavero tenía que volver a Goro. El castaño sonrió, muchísimo. Estaba realmente contento de poder recuperarlo. 

-Sí, es mío. ¿Vas a devolvermelo?

-Claro. Me he bajado del tren para eso.

"¿No es su parada?" Eso pensaba Goro, mientras cogía el llavero que aquel chico le ofrecía. 

-Me sorprende que haya alguien de mi edad que también vea esos dibujos -dijo el moreno, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Tú también? -preguntó Goro, contento.

Aquel chico le enseñó la mochila y ahí estaba. Otro llavero bastante parecido al otro, pero llevaba una máscara blanca. Aún así, el material era similar, por lo que puede que lo compraran en la misma tienda. 

-Me sorprende ver a alguien que le guste. En mi instituto son bastante aburridos y no suelen ver este tipo de cosas -sonrió-. Hasta mis padres dicen que es sólo una serie de niños. 

-Mi padre igual. Eso sí, mi hermana no es mucho más pequeña que yo y lo ve, y a ella no le dice nada -se reía-. Pero me da igual, francamente. Me parece mono y tiene un mensaje profundo. 

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Goro miró el reloj de su muñeca y se alarmó. Metió el llavero con rapidez dentro de la mochila, porque quizás si debería correr.

-Debo irme. Muchas gracias por el llavero -dijo, apurado.

-Espera. Antes de que te vayas…

Parecía que aquel chaval no quería acabar así.

-... ¿sería mucho pedir que intercambiaramos datos de contacto? No conozco a nadie con quién hablar de la serie, y me gustaría hablar un poco más. 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. No supo porqué, pero se puso nervioso.

-Vale -aceptó, sacando el móvil de su mochila-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amamiya Ren, ¿y tú?

-Sakura Goro. 

-Es un nombre bonito.

-Si tú lo dices… 

Ambos se agregaron y sonrieron al hacerlo. Estaban algo colorados, y no entendían por qué sentían tantos nervios por conocer a otra persona. ¿Sería porque era realmente raro conocer a alguien en esas circunstancias?

-Bueno, te dejo irte. ¿Hablamos? -dijo Ren, realmente contento.

-Si. Hablamos. Ten un buen día.

-Igualmente, y corre, no vayas a llegar tarde.

Según llegó Goro a la clase, por los pelos, ya tenía un nuevo mensaje de ese chico. Tuvo que responder a aquel chico a escondidas. 

Los mensajes y comentarios sobre la serie eran de todo tipo, pues ambos cambiaban impresiones entre ellos sobre lo que pasaba. Tras hablar de ello, por raro que pareciese, acabaron hablando de otras más cosas. Goro le contó lo cerca que estaban los exámenes y lo agobiado que estaba con ellos, mientras que Ren le contaba que sus exámenes también le tenían algo cansado. 

La semana siguió igual. Ambos hablaban más y más, y cada vez con más confianza. El domingo, el día que salió el capítulo, se pasaron todo el tiempo comentándolo. Eso llamó la atención a Futaba, quien preguntaba muy interesada quién era con quién hablaba de la serie que no fuera ella. Él se puso muy nervioso, y al final le contó todo lo que pasó.

El resto de la semana Goro tuvo exámenes. Era molesto pensar tanto en ellos, y eso le daba dolor de cabeza a Goro. Por la tarde, cuando no podía meter más información en la cabeza, él se quejó a Ren y este le propuso dar una vuelta. Goro se emocionó, iba a quedar con él. Tenía muchas ganas.

Se vistió y se marchó muy contento, encontrándose con él para jugar un rato a los dardos y al billar. Ambos lo pasaron muy bien y parecían haber descargado estrés. 

Al domingo siguiente, fue igual que el anterior, pero Goro parecía aún más feliz. Futaba entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Terminaron los exámenes y fue un descanso para todos, por lo que propusieron quedar el siguiente domingo para ver la serie todos juntos en el Leblanc. Parecía que Futaba fue la precursora de esto, pues le apetecía hacer algo todos juntos ya que con los exámenes era imposible. El jefe les dejó ocupar temprano la cafetería, y eso le hizo ilusión. La cosa fue cuando Futaba le dijo a Goro que invitase a su "amigo".

Él se puso muy nervioso, pero le hacía ilusión que viniera, por lo que le invitó y este aceptó sin dudarlo. Aún así, le propuso quedar igualmente días antes para volver a jugar a algo o dar una vuelta, en celebración de que los exámenes habían terminado. 

Ambos salieron el sábado, un día antes de la serie, totalmente contentos por estar más descansados, y estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas en general. Tenían mucha confianza el uno con el otro, y parecía que disfrutaban mucho de su compañía. Demasiado. 

Hasta que llegó el domingo. Todos sentados en los sofás del Leblanc o en los taburetes, con un café sobre la mesa. Goro estaba realmente nervioso, y había preparado un sitio a su lado para que se sentara con él. Futaba le miraba desde el sitio de enfrente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Futaba? -preguntó Haru, la cual estaba sentada al lado de esta. 

-Es que va a venir el novio de Goro y su cara es realmente divertida -se reía.

-¿Qué dices? No es mi novio ni tampoco pongo caras divertidas. Estoy normal -le temblaba un poco la voz. 

-¿Su novio es ese chico con el que habla todo el santo día por el móvil? -preguntó Makoto, mirando de reojo desde de los taburetes.

-Espera, ¿Goro tiene novio? -preguntó el jefe, desde la barra.

-¡No tengo novio y me estáis poniendo en evidencia delante de mi padre sin salir con nadie!

-Mirale, se pone tímido -Ryuuji desde detrás de él se reía. 

-Me estáis haciendo sufrir… 

-Ahora que lo pienso, incluso se ha arreglado y puesto guapo estando en su propia casa -Ann, también desde detrás, se reía.

Goro le mandó una mirada de odio a Futaba. Ella había empezado esto, y ella no sentía ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. 

Fue ahí cuando la puerta sonó, y todos se giraron a mirarla. Allí estaba, un chaval de pelo despeinado y gafas, bastante guapo. Estaba algo nervioso, pero más tranquilo que Goro.

-Siento llegar con retraso. La serie no ha empezado aún, ¿no?

-No, llegas bien -dijo Ann-. Goro estaba nervioso porque no llegaras a tiempo y te lo perdieses.

-¡No mientas, Ann! -estaba colorado como un tomate.

Esta se reía malévolamente. Todos allí parecían expertos en tocarle las narices al pobre chico nervioso. 

-Ah, antes de nada, me llamo Amamiya Ren, encantados.

Goro pudo escuchar como cada uno se presentaba a él, pero tenía ahora la cabeza llena de cosas por culpa de sus compañeros. Tras presentarse, sintió que aquel chico se sentó a su lado, tal y como tenía previsto, y se miraron. Ren parecía sonreír.

-Buenos días, Goro. ¿Has dormido bien hoy?

-Si -le temblaba la voz-. ¿Y tú?

-Si, aunque me costó dormirme. Estaba nervioso por hoy. 

Empezaron a escuchar la canción de apertura en la tele, lo que significaba que la serie ya empezaba. Goro se había embobado levemente con Ren, pero miró a la tele justo después. Este lo notó y se rió, para cuando todos estuvieran atentos a la serie, atreverse a darle la mano debajo de la mesa.

Y sentía como si aquella vez no fuera la primera. Ambos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron sonrojados, pero ninguno de ellos se soltó.

Era como si lo perdido se hubiera recuperado, y aunque no lo recordaban, eran inmensamente felices.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Me hace mucha ilusión que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.
> 
> Este fic pertenece al **Goro Big Bang 2020**. Mi acompañante en esta historia es [@makrisart](https://twitter.com/makrisart) que nos ha hecho un precioso dibujo para esta ocasión. Podéis verlo **[AQUÍ](https://twitter.com/makrisart/status/1351538586894688264)** y dadle mucho amor, por favor :)
> 
> También podéis seguirme en mi twitter: [@meiakai](https://twitter.com/meiakai)
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias!


End file.
